csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fasty
Fasty (also known as Trippo) is a character that was originally created and drawn by as concept art. He was rumoured to be a cut character from CTR: Crash Team Racing, though not much is known about him. Some people who have the Japanese NTSC version of the game have said that when using the CD on a PC, they found a character named Fasty in the data of the game; he is protected by Uka Uka, has a golden kart, and is an unlockable character in the Purple Gem Cup. While the rumour has not been completely ruled out, there has been some debate about how he was created, and why. It is rumoured that he was created by , only for them to cancel his creation for unknown reasons. Some say that it is because he was planned to be the sixth boss, but because the game only has 5 areas, he had to be scrapped. Also, it has been rumoured that it is because the unlockable character in the Purple Gem Cup, Fake Crash Bandicoot, took over the position from Fasty. Fasty's name is a pun of the word Fast. On the (the character concept artist of the games and ) website, the picture of Fasty is labelled as Trippo, implying that it was his original name. Even though it is widely believed that Fasty was created by Charles Zembillas as a character for Crash Team Racing, Charles claimed that he was not the person that created Fasty, and denied any knowledge of him being intended to appear in CTR or anything related to Crash Bandicoot. Charles Zembillas stated that Fasty was drawn by Bob Rafei. He said that it looked like it was done around the time Bob was a student with Charles in the late 90's. Charles said that he didn't know what the character's name was, as he wasn't involved with the project while it was being developed at Naughty Dog.http://zembillas.blogspot.com/2014/04/whats-this-crash.html Trivia *The myth in the Crash Bandicoot community about Fasty being a cut character from Crash Team Racing served as the inspiration for the conception of another character named "Hasty" in 2019 for Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. Fasty was found as a sketch in series artist Bob Rafei's portfolio of Crash Team Racing character designs. Rafei later stated in an interview that the character design was just a mascot idea sketched for the Trippo Airfare search engine, lumped by mistake with other CTR sketches.The interview archived on crashmania.net The fans dubbed him "Fasty" from a completely unrelated string of text that was found in the game's files. ** reinvented that past concept, giving it a personality, style, and a slightly different design.<THE HOLIDAYS HAVE ARRIVED WITH THE WINTER FESTIVAL GRAND PRIX IN CRASH™ TEAM RACING NITRO-FUELED. on Activision's blog Gallery Fasty Trippo Icon.png|Icon made using a render by DENDEROTTO Fasty Concept Art.png|Concept artwork by Fasty Icon.png|Icon made using concept artwork by Bob Rafei References Category:Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants